The Life
by Thals
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are two normal teenagers caught in a whirlwind of drama containing sports girlfriends and LOTS of drama. Flames allowed.Slight cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

The Life

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story!**

Prolouge:

Annabeth Chase had an ok life. She had a roof over her head clothes on her back and food in her stomach. But she had a wicked step-mother. Cliché right? Anyways, when Annabeth was 6 her mother had died in a horrible boat years later her father remarried to Sarah. A year later her twin step-brothers were born ,Mathew and Bobby. They were both cute and loveable but still little brats at times. At school Anabeth acceled, she was an wasn't a nerd either she had a HUGE group of friends. The two pwople she trusted the most was Thalia and Percy amazing kind of goth though and Percy was …. also did a sport,track.

Percy Jackson had a mediocore life. He had a mom and a dad(a step-dad actually).His mom was Sally and she was super step-dad was Paul an English Teacher at Goode High the school Percy went was a trouble maker to some and a hilarious person to did ok in school he had ADHD and dyslexia (so does Annabeth) that made it hard for him to concentrate and was intereested in swimming wel more than interested he was the swimming captain being a senior and had a girlfriend named Calypso she was the cheer captain.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakl inebreaklinebreaklinebreakli nebreaklinebreaklinebreaklin ebreaklinebreak

**So I'll probably update tomorrow because this was really short oh and a shout out to my friend she knows who she is! Please review and flames accepted**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

The Life

Chapter 1

**Hey guys told you I would get this chapter up! REVIEW!**

Annabeths P.O.V

DING DING! Slamming my hand on top of my alarm clock, I groaned. Great, now I probably have to buy a new alarm clock. As you could probably tell I am not a morning person. After getting dressed in my favorite owl earrings and T-shirt, I grinned today was the first day of school and I couldn't help but feel excited. Walking down the stairs I noticed my "lovely" step-mother had made breakfast. She was sitting at the table eating her breakfast. My stepmother had dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes, to some she looked delicate but to me she look vicious. There were only three plates out. Of course. Putting a piece of bread in the toaster I heard what sounded like a stamped running down the stairs. "Hey Annabeth!" they both yelled/screamed laughing I ruffled their hair "Hey guys." "Annabeth-" my stepmother started probably to not ruffle there hair, but the toaster interupted her with a loud but soft ding. Grabbing my toast I heard a loud honk outside, that must be Thalia my best-friend. Walking through the front door I heard my dad come down the stairs .Grinning at Thalia in her old blue truck rocking out to Green Day. Hopping in I started singing it with her. When we arrived at school she groaned while I jumped out excitedly. When we got inside we were swarmed by our friends but I wasn't paying them any attention I was looking for he was kissing his girlfriend. Damnit! I cursed inwardly, I thought they would have broken up over the summer. Walking over to us with a in-love smile on his face was the one and only Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

The Life

Chapter 2

**Chapter one was really short so yeah I'll try to make this longer. Please review! Oh I'll give shout-outs to reviewers who give me ideas or help me!**

Percys P.O.V

"Percy!"my mom shouted at me."What?"I snapped back. "Get dressed,it's the first day of school remember, and don't use that tone with me mister!" Groaning I took a shower and got dressed. Walking into the kitchen I smelled something delecious."Blue pancakes and 's the special occasion?"I asked her jokingly."Well, it is the first day of school and it's the last year of high school for you." She answered."Yay next year I'll go to ANOTHER school that will just give me more homework." I said sarcasticaly as sat down at the kitchen table with my pancakes and bacon."Oh whatever." She said truth I was kinda excited for school I got to hang out with my friends and girlfriend more often, plus I was the captain of the swimming team this year."Where's Paul?"I asked my mom. "Oh he went out early to prepare." Hearing a loud and slightly annoying honk outside I immediately knew it was my girlfriend my backpack and kissing my mother on the cheeck I walked out the door. Calypso was probably one of the most prettiest girls I have ever had long dark brown wavy hair that she usually kept down, her skin was light a was also super sweet to everyone.I've never seen her mean to anyone into the seat next to her I grinned. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Yup." I answered. She had some weird hip-hop girly music on. When we arrived at school at saw my friends over in another hall me she pulled me over to her locker. Then she kissed was totally unexcpected, but I can't say I didn't like it. Realesing me she said bye and walked away. Confused I walked over to where my friends were. "Hey Percy!" Grover a really good friend of mine said. "Hey G-man." I answered. Feeling someone's eyes on me I looked over. Grinning when I realized it was Annabeth. "Hey Wise Girl." I said grinning at her hated nickname. Wrinkeling her nose she answered "Hey seaweed brain." Rolling my eyes at her I laughed. Annabeth was truly one of my best friends. We've known each other since we were two. I told her everything and vice versa. I might even be closer to her than to my two cousins Thalia and Nico. Annabeth was strictly a friend nothing more nothing less. Or so I thought.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakl inebreaklinebreaklinebreakli nebreakline

**Should I include Jason and all of them let me know if I should ! A shout out to Word to the Wise thank you for teaching me how to use my computer! ;):)**


	4. Chapter 4Another Crappy Year

Paste your document here...

The Life

Chapter 3

**Lets get more reviews and I will update more than once REVIEW!**

Annabeths P.O.V

Walking to my locker with Thalia and Rachel I sighed, everything was just so wrong. I mean senior year was time for memories and love, but for me it was just another crappy year of watching Percy and Calypso cuddle and kiss. Great. Seeing my expression Rachel and Thalia ask me whats wrong. "Nothing guys, it's just school."I stated hopping they bought it. "Well see you guys I have to go early to my homeroom or I'll get in trouble." Rachel said walking away from turning to me gave me one of her legendary glares. "Tell me now before I make you." She said threatingly. "Fine, it's just that I've been feeling down because it feels like Percy and Calypso will never break up and then I'll grow old watching them and I'll be alone forever." Her gaze softened. "Oh Annie you know that one day he'll realize whats been in front of him." "But what if he doesn't, what if he thinks Calypsos perfect for him and I'll just be thrown to the side ….. again." I said close to tears. I mentally cursed my self I should not be crying about a boy a boy for crying out loud. "Annabeth Chase you will not grow old alone you are to super freaking amazing do you hear me?" she askes. Just then the first period bell rings. Walking into science I take a seat at a table I started to do an uncommon thing for me, daydream. Feeling someone sit next to me I looke over. Its Percy, just great. Smiling at him I ask "Happy to be at school seaweed brain?" "Oh God no! You know out of all people that I hate this palce." "I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." Isaid laughing. That's when our teacher came in, setting his books on the table he told us that we were going to take notes. As I was taking notes I noticed Percy staring at me. Thinking it was because he finally realized something I was on cloud nine. He asked me something. "Hmm" "Annabeth do you have some led I could borrow?" Damnit. "Yeah sure."I couldn't help but have dissapointment in my voice. "Hey you alrigt?" "Yeah fine." I said putting on a brave face. After my fifth period I was walking down a hallway alone. Looking down at the floor I started daydreaming about my loner life. Hearing someone clear their voice I looked up I saw that it was Calypso. Rolling my eyes at her I walked away. She put her hand on my shoulder and spun me around with suprising force. "Oh well, hello Annie." That right there made me mad because no one (except Thalia) called me Anne. "I just wanted to tell you to keep your dull grey eyes off my boyfriend." "They weren't on him in the first place." I snarled at her which was of course was a lie but she didn't need to know that. "Right just remember I'm a cheerleader you're just a low lying nobody." No matter how strong I was I couldn't help but let that get to me. It felt true because of Percy, my "parents", and even sometimes my friends. Turning around she walked away. In a couple of minutes I was in the bathroom stall bawling my eyes out. I was not expecting Thalia to come and find me. "Annabeth tell me happened then tell me who it was so I could go kick their ass." "D-don't Thalia."

"Tell me Annabeth!"

"C-calypso."

"When I find her I'm going- "

" No Thalia you can't tell Percy not Nico not anyone understand?" "Yes, but what did she say?" "S-she said I was w-worthless." I mumbled. "Ohh Annie you don't believe that do you?" "Well , kinda because-" "Annabeth Chase look at me," looking at her I was surprised to see sadness along with some anger in her face. "You are not worth less your parents and all those that make you feel like this, they are worthless got it?" Nodding I felt a bit better from her inspirational words. "Oh yeah Percys out the bathroom waiting for you." Wiping away my tears I got up and walked out. I was not expecting what I saw.

**Hey guys remember follow and review. Also Voldemort is a flower.******


End file.
